


Delusional

by DreamingIce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, God!Percy, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like demi-gods regularly got the 'Happily Ever After' they secretly wished for. She'd been deluding herself that they'd be any different. God!Percy AU. 3-4 years post-TLO. Disregards Heroes of Olympus. Percabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional

Annabeth wasn't sure how they'd ended up so close to each other, mere inches of air separating her face from his.

"Percy..." she started uncertainly, licking her lips nervously.

His eyes were fixed on hers with a level of intensity that scared her a little. "This probably isn't a good idea," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Probably not," Percy agreed softly, his green eyes never wavering from her grey ones.

It was hard to say who initiated the kiss, but with the floodgates opened, there was no way of shutting them now.

For this moment, Annabeth could forget everything that now separated them. That he was now Lord Perseus, an immortal god, and she was still only a mortal demi-god. In this moment, it was just Annabeth and Percy, and she wanted nothing but him.

Percy's improved senses were probably the only thing keeping from knocking into every obstacle between the lounge and the bedroom. Annabeth herself hardly registered anything outside of the heat blooming from Percy's lips at her neck and the shivers running down her spine as his hands explored the smooth skin of her back. Her hands were equally as active as hers, first running patterns through his unruly black hair before finding their way underneath his t-shirt, revelling in the well-defined muscles she could feel.

Annabeth's blouse hit the floor soon after, followed by Percy's t-shirt, hardly noticed by either of them, except when they'd had to separate in order to get the t-shirt out of the way. Percy wasn't eager to maintain that separation for long, leaning into lightly bite at Annabeth's collarbone. Her eyes closed briefly as she shuddered involuntarily, heat sliding down to her centre.

Somehow, they'd been able to make it to the bed, something that vaguely surprised Annabeth as the backs of her legs hit the bed frame. Percy had divested her of her bra by now and pushed her back, eyes darkened as he watched Annabeth land on the bed. Annabeth propped herself up with her elbows, raising one eyebrow, as if challenging Percy to join her.

He'd never been one to back away from a challenge, even before immortality.

Annabeth felt the breath at the back of her throat catch as his body loomed over her, heat radiating from his skin. One hand stroked the soft curve of her hip as he leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was unlike the kisses they'd shared on the way to the bedroom. That had been the building burn of desire, but this... this was raw, hot, unrestrained passion. Annabeth moaned in delight as Percy's lips devoured her own, his tongue thrusting against hers relentlessly. She pouted when he pulled away, despite the light-headedness that had been induced by the kiss. Any protests, however, were eliminated as his hands moved towards her breasts, stroking and pinching lightly at the skin alternatively. His eyes focused on her face momentarily, a smirk crossing his face as he leant down, licking slowly around the areola of her left breast.

Annabeth gasped, and her hands managed to find their way back to his hair as Percy continued his torturous exploration of her body. He took the hardened nipple into his mouth, revelling in the sounds coming from her mouth as he rolled his tounge over the nipple. Then he lavished attention on her neglected right breast, repeating the same routine as Annabeth's writhing increased.

"Percy," she panted. "Just... Get on with it,"

He moved back up her body "You want me, do you?" he whispered into her ear, "Are you wet for me, Annabeth?" he continued, his finger skimming across her taut stomach and continuing south.

"Oh, gods, yes..." Annabeth whimpered, gasping as his fingers found her dripping panties.

Working his hand under the sopping scrap of material, he stroked at her entrance, savouring the reaction it caused in the woman lying under him. Shifting his whole body down towards her centre, he kissed down her body, paying special attention to the sensitive area of skin between her breasts and her bellybutton. Annabeth's whole body jerked as her mind—distracted by the line of blazing kisses Percy had been tracing down her body—suddenly registered a finger penetrating her. Percy felt his member harden even more as her listened to her as he finger fucked her, his thumb massaging the small bundle of nerves above her opening to excite her more.

"Do you want me to fuck you now? Fuck you hard until you're screaming in ecstasy?" he asked her breathlessly.

"Yeeess," Annabeth's response was drawn out, struggling not to beg as her hands tried to find purchase against the sheets.

That was all the encouragement he needed before the rather skimpy pair of panties were ripped off roughly. Annabeth gasped at the action.

Positioning himself above her, he dove into her slick heat, letting out a guttural moan as her muscles tightened around his shaft.

"Percy!" Annabeth whimpered as he began to withdraw. When she was almost completely empty, he thrust into her deeply once again, enjoying the grunt of pleasure escaping from Annabeth's lips and the feeling of her supple thighs wrapping around his waist.

There wasn't anything gentle in their coupling. The pace they set was hard and fast, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust as their lips devoured each other.

As their pace increased, Percy broke his lips away from her earlobe to whisper into her ear, "Come for me, Annabeth. Let me hear you scream," accompanied by a particularly deep thrust that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her muscles seized as a wave of pleasure finally flooded her body, clutching his shaft in her tightly. Percy groaned her name as he exploded within her, his name spilling from her lips as they clung to each other.

They just lie there for some time, trying to catch their breath. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Percy stopped her.

"No, no talking tonight. I don't know about you, but you wore me out."

Annabeth said nothing but curled up next to him as he stretched out, rather enjoying the sensation of falling asleep within his arms

* * *

Annabeth's side of the bed was empty when Percy awoke.

Dressing quickly, he followed the sounds coming from the kitchen to find Annabeth finishing off her breakfast, her body angled away from the doorway. Percy's heart sank a little when she made no move to acknowledge him. There was no way that she didn't know he was there. Her innate battle reflexes were too good for that especially considering his less than stealthy entrance. That and he'd seen her shoulders tensed and the way her foot had started to jiggle slightly.

"Annabeth?" he opened cautiously.

"Percy," she responded, still not moving her gaze from the remnants of her toast.

Percy managed to hold back a wince as he pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

"Are your toast crumbs really that interesting, Wise Girl?" he tried to break the ice with a lame attempt at humour, striving for the old equilibrium they once shared.

There was no response from the tousled-haired beauty sitting across from him.

"Annabeth, look at me," Percy asked, lacing his tone with a slight current of power.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his, and Percy was disheartened to see the turmoil in these familiar grey eyes.

The intense staring contest that followed didn't last long before Annabeth tore her gaze away, this time averting her eyes to the window that showed the waking city outside.

"That shouldn't have happened."

"Annabeth-"

"No," She cut him off. "Let me finish." She drew in an audible breath. "We can't be together, not really. You and I both  _know_  that. We not part of the same world anymore. You've got your duties now, and I have my work-"

He snorted in derision. "That's a lame excuse, Annabeth," he shot back, arms crossed.

Annabeth's temper was starting to unravel. "But it's the  _truth_ , and you know it! I want a relationship with someone who's  _there!_  Not visits every now and then! I want some  _normalcy_  in my life!" At some point during her little tirade, Annabeth had ended up on her feet. Eager to get away from this particular conversation, she made to move away from the table, only to be stopped by a strong hand holding her lower arm. Annabeth whipped back around an glared at the hand's owner.

"So you're just going to cut me out of your life like I never existed, everything we saw and did together," he stated lowly, hurt and anger swirling in the depths of his green eyes. "You aren't normal. You're always going to be watching your back, wondering if the monsters will attack. Don't kid yourself, Wise Girl," he continued, bitterness colouring his tone as he bit out the old nickname.

Annabeth had had enough of the high and mighty act. "You think I don't know that?" she all but growled out. "It doesn't mean that I have to give up all semblances of normality!" She sucked in a steadying breath before continuing. "Think about this from my side for a minute. Time flows differently for you. You'll pop in and out of my life with no warning, and you're always going to expect me to drop everything for you, aren't you?"

"You did yesterday," he remarked.

"And I shouldn't have! Percy... I just can't do this. I have my own life. I can't wait around for whenever you remember me."

"So you'll forget anything that doesn't fit into your precious plans. Should've guessed," Percy scowled darkly.

Annabeth's face twisted, going from indignation and anger to a fleeting expression Percy might've recognised as anguish if he wasn't so worked up, before settling into a cool emotionless mask.

"Get out," Annabeth said quietly, only just managing to hold back the words she knew would only make things worse.  _I didn't want to be part of a string of women you've had a fling with._

Percy didn't move an inch. "You can't tell me what to do, Annabeth," he snapped, eyes flashing with power, reminding her once more that this wasn't her Seaweed Brain anymore. This was the minor god who'd left her behind.

She forced herself to look into his tumultuous eyes. "No, can't. But this is pointless. The past is over and we both need to get over it."

He remained stock still for a few uncomfortable moments before suddenly whirling around and moving away from her.

"You want to forget everything? Fine-"

 _I'm sure you will soon enough,_  Annabeth thought bitterly.

"But don't expect me to drop by and forgive you when you change your mind, Annabeth Chase!" Percy threw over his shoulder before disappearing into a dissipating cloud of mist with a sound reminiscent of waves pounding on the rocky shores.

Annabeth collapsed into the nearest chair, the urge to breakdown crying already breaking through her defences. Soon, sobs racked her body as she mourned for the boy that she'd loved and everything that they'd been through. She realised that hoping for a happy outcome in this situation had never been anything but a fantasy. Maybe if he hadn't accepted Zeus' offer... but still. Few demigods got the 'Happily Ever After' ending that they all secretly wished for. She had deluded herself to think otherwise.

* * *

It took some time for Annabeth to gather herself together again and went to her study to immerse herself in her college work (she didn't dare look at the continuing plans for Olympus and Camp Half-Blood at the moment. That would bring her back to her memories and Percy).

The next few days seemed to hurt the most. Her classmates watched her warily as the girl they'd though impervious to emotional stress struggle to keep herself together. It would be small stuff that set her off, managing to break past the barrier she'd tried to build. A glimpse of black hair and green eyes. A flash of orange, reminiscent of her old camp t-shirts.

But Annabeth being Annabeth, she found a way to push her tumultuous emotions aside and focused on her work. Like a true child of Athena. It was still some weeks before she could control her memory recall and return to work on the plans for Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. Somehow, the haggling and bickering over the plans and how they were to be executed soothed her, and the company of her younger half-siblings at camp invigorated her. With the summer just around the corner, she'd been helping prepare the camp for another summer full of young demi-gods with Rachel all morning. The last thing she'd wanted (or expected) was for Rachel's foresight to find something.

Which was how she'd ended up here. Locked in her own bathroom, waiting for the timer on her watch to go off and still struggling with the fact that she was even doing this.

 _Beep-beep_.

Annabeth's had hovered over the seemingly innocuous object for a few seconds before forcing herself to turn it over.

Two lines across the test window told her all she needed to know.

Her hand curled around the test as she leaned against the door and cried.


End file.
